


A Hundred Years

by Kitkats156



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkats156/pseuds/Kitkats156
Summary: Dream is no ordinary vampire, but that’s not just because he’s the heir to the throne overrun by his species many centuries ago.George is the only heir to the vampire resistance, and it’s his destiny to try and banish all vampires.When their worlds suddenly merge and collide, they’re left in a very unfortunate predicament.
Relationships: dreamxgeorge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**A Hundred Years**

  
The screams were coming from everywhere.   
  


All at once, they echoed and faded throughout my burning village relentlessly. My body screamed at me to keep moving forward, to run and never look back, but my mind was desperate to help. 

This was my home, these people were my family. I couldn’t leave them behind. 

I spun on my heel, moving back toward the direction in which I had come, but a familiar hand stopped me. It’s grip was iron, and the voice that accompanied it stopped me dead in my tracks.

”Son.” My father pleaded, his gaze imploring.

I knew what he could see. My torn expression was riddled all over my face clear as day, but the untamed fury that overtook every other sense in my body was also there. He didn’t want me to be stupid, blinded enough by my utter rage to make the stupid mistake of ending my own life too early.   
  
He wanted me to survive. 

“I know.” I contested. “But I have to try.”   
  
With that I spun out of his grip, desperately hurtling myself back towards the pillaring smoke clouds above where my village once rested. 

The screams were getting louder now, but there wasn’t as much as before. 

_They_ had made easy meals out of my people. 

My sword was a familiar weight balanced perfectly in my grip as I ventured into one of my neighbours houses. The inside was charred, blood stained the walls crimson, and the only signs of life were the horrible scratched nail marks embedded deep into the floor. 

My stomach churned uneasily at the sight of the blood, and I exited the house as quickly as I had entered.   
I held my sword in both hands now as I entered the second house, scanning the threshold with my muscles pulled taut. 

“Hello?” I whispered, carefully stepping over a fallen support beam. “Is anyone there?”   
I stilled, straining my ears until I heard some quiet sobs sound from my left. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and quickly advanced towards the small, wooden cupboard tucked underneath the stairs. 

I gently pried one of the doors open, simultaneously meeting the gaze of a younger boy as I did so. 

“It’s okay.” I hushed. “You’re safe now.” I offered my hand out to him, and he took it instantly, gripping it painfully hard though he didn’t even seem to notice that he was.

“Whats your name?” I whispered as I pulled him up into a stand. He was just a teenager, with floppy blonde hair and a dirty little t-shirt with red sleeves. This was no place for him to be.

“T-Tommy.” He sniffed, wiping the back of his hand across his nose. He seemed to be embarrassed by his tears, but I understood better than anyone else what fear could easily do to you.

“You’re going to be okay, Tommy.” I gripped his shoulder tight, and relaxed slightly at the sight of the small smile that appeared across his lips.   
  


“You so sure about that, Lancelot?”   
  


I whirled around, gripping my sword with both hands instinctively. My eyes narrowed.   
  


_Vampire_.   
  


A man now stood in the middle of the doorway, after seemingly appearing out of thin air. He was aged in around his mid 30’s, but how long he had been frozen in that time frame? Who knows.

His features were dark, he had a badly receding hairline, and his taste in clothes was terrible. But, that wasn’t the most horrifying aspect of his character.   
No, the most sickening thing of all was the fact that he was covered in blood. From his dripping mouth to his soaked front, he was practically revelling in it. 

Bile rose to the back of my throat involuntarily, and I took a protective step in front of Tommy.   
  
The Vampire laughed, throwing his head back like this was his most favourite game in the whole world. He dragged a thumb across his lips, sucking off the residue of blood that instantly coated it.

“O Positive. Can’t get enough of the good stuff around here.” He grinned, revealing his pointed sharp teeth in the process. 

I heard Tommy take an audible gulp from behind me, and watched The Vampire’s head tilt in amusement. 

“Oh? You’re offering?” He chuckled darkly, and then took a threatening step towards us. 

“Stay back.” I warned, raising my blade in response to his sudden movement.

His gaze flickered down to my sword like it was the first time he had even acknowledged it, and it bruised my ego a lot more than I would have liked to admit.   
  
I hated how... _un-phased_ these creatures always seemed to be of posable threats.   
  
“Oh come on now, you’re not about to go around making big old statements like that, are you?” The Vampire taunted, taking another leisurely step towards us. “You wouldn’t want to threaten a vampire.” He tutted, waggling a finger at us like we were misbehaving children. 

“I mean it.” I growled, and with my free hand, forcibly pushed Tommy backwards without tearing my gaze away from the bloodsucker. 

The Vampire whistled lowly in disbelief, his eyes alight with hunger. It looked like he was actually enjoying himself, getting his kicks out of my warning threats. 

“I always enjoy the fighters.” He grinned, and then lowered himself into a powered stance. His hands positioned themselves in front of him like two claws, and he eerily reminded me of some kind of a wild cat. 

“They’re my favourite to kill.” He continued, and then bared his fangs. He jumped, cutting through the air like a bullet, but I was ready. 

I had trained for this exact moment my entire life. 

I lunged my sword forward before I had even watched him leave from his rooted position. It sliced through the air in a clean splitting jab, and I allowed the adrenaline coursing through my veins to do the rest.

I twirled out of his aim, replacing my body with the tip of my sword, and with a vast amount of overflowing relief, it thankfully hit home.

Blood, hot and sticky splattered across my face as I drove my blade through The Vampire’s heart.

He dropped to his knee’s, staring down at his wound in disbelief. A shaky hand slowly rose to grip the metal, tracing a gentle finger across the edge. His ruby blood beaded on his finger tip, and he gazed down at it in complete and utter wonder, before slumping sideways to meet the floor. 

I retracted my blade, and then rose my sword above my head. I sliced the creature’s head off in a clean arc before it could regain consciousness. 

A sob broke me out of my reverie, and I slowly turned to see Tommy in the middle of curling in on himself, hugging his arms close to his body. 

I moved quickly, wrapping an arm around his back as I rushed the two of us out of the house. There wasn’t time for comfort, the Vampires were still close... and I had just killed one of their companions.   
  


“Run.” I whispered into Tommy’s ear, not needing to properly see the shadows lurking behind us to know that they were there. Waiting.   
  


“ _Run!”_


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is captured, and suddenly life gets a hell of a lot worse than he had originally bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, I had this idea late last night and just started writing the first chapter without really thinking about it :p

**Captured**

I pushed Tommy forward each time he slowed, surging him through the forest like a charging bull even though he was so much taller than me. His limbs were too lanky for him to confidently move throughout the wood, but I knew this place better than anyone else.   
  
It was instinct for me to duck when a low hanging branch suddenly loomed in front of us, and it was a quick reflex to shove Tommy’s head down as it did. I would have liked to think it gave us the advantage, but that was never the case when it came to Vampires.   
  


I could see them swinging throughout the trees, dark shadows always lurking just in my peripheral vision. They were toying with us, our _survival_ , they thought it was some kind of sick game.   
  


It was what made me push Tommy forward with a newfound force, fuelled by my anger and frustration. He would make it out of this alive, I would make sure of it. Even if I couldn’t say the same for myself.   
  


We burst into an open field, and I whirled around, coming to a dead stop. Tommy’s feet stuttered, and he began to turn with me, but I quickly shouted; “ _Go!”_ before he could make the same stupid decision that I was.   
  


I unsheathed my sword, scanning the thicket of forest in front of me for sudden movements. It was pointless, because in the matter of time I had blinked there were already four of them suddenly standing around me.   
  


“Well, well.” One of them mused, a boy who looked to be just a little older than Tommy’s age. He had blonde hair like Tommy’s too, except it was almost a platinum, unnatural colour. His eyes were ruby red, and his clothes too, were soaked in blood. My grip on my sword tightened.   
  


His eyes caught the movement, flickering down just for a millisecond, before they rose back up to meet mine again. They gleamed, but I could see the anger stirring behind his cold features.   
  


He was thinking of ways to kill me. 

“Come and get me, bloodsucker.” I taunted, raising my sword. I rooted my feet, I wasn’t going anywhere.   
  


His brows rose fractionally, and then he was grinning manically. He clapped his hands together, and then shrugged. 

“Okay.” He simply said, and then lowered into a powered crouch with his hands outstretched. He bared his teeth, and just before I thought he would fire himself at me, a hand planted itself on his cold chest.   
  


He looked as perplexed as I did at one of his friends, another boy who looked to be the same age as him, with mussy brown hair and amber eyes.   
  


I narrowed my eyes at the pair as they whispered to each other, too hushed for me to pick up any of what they were saying. 

Finally, my attacker eventually clapped his hands together again, except this time his eyes were gleaming with excitement.   
  


“What a great proposition, brother.” He mused, clapping the other Vampire on his shoulder. They didn’t look related, save for the pale skin and cold features.   
  
I wasn’t paying attention, and I didn’t notice it when the Vampire suddenly whizzed to stand in front of me. I moved to plunge my sword deep inside of his chest, but he plucked it out of my hands like it was a mere toothpick. I had already lost my element of surprise, the attack was doomed from the start. 

He twirled my sword in his grip, balancing it in one hand like some sort of circus act. He grinned up at the gleaming tip, before it was suddenly being pressed against my neck. I closed my eyes. 

This was it.   
  
“Oh please, don’t be so glum. We have other plans for you now, Resistor.” He chuckled, and then moved so he was suddenly standing right behind me. 

“You’re just going to _wish_ we killed you here.” He whispered into my ear. “This is for Derek.” And suddenly the blunt of my sword was hitting my temple, and I was seeing stars. 

I dropped to my knee’s, my last few seconds of consciousness filled with the Vampire’s obnoxious laughter. 


	3. Survival is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has been captured, but what exactly is in store for him? 
> 
> Why didn’t the Vampires just kill him like they did the rest of his village? 
> 
> And why is he suddenly being auctioned off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits guys, love to see it :)

**Survival is Key**

”500 crowns! Do I hear 500?”   
  


I groaned, wincing at the splitting headache that ruptured my senses.   
  


“ _Sold!”  
  
_

What was happening? Where was I?   
  


My eyes blinked open slowly, and I winced again at the spotlight pointed directly at me. 

“What?” I breathed as my hands wrapped themselves around two iron bars.   
  
I was in a cage. Trapped.

This was one of those godforsaken auctions my father warned me about. 

“No.” I muttered, weakly tugging at the bars. “No, this can’t be happening.” I was hyperventilating now. My worst nightmare, the one that had tormented me since I was a mere child...

I was now living it. 

The door to my cage swung open, and only just a barely visible flurry of limbs dragged me from it. I was being dragged across a stage, and I could practically hear my own knees tear against the rough wood, the stinging sensation soon accompanying it.

The Vampire’s seated in the crowd all leaned forward.

I gulped, tearing my gaze away from the dark silhouettes to instead stare at the auctioneer.   
  
A fat man, dressed in a fine grey suit shouted at the crowd to remain seated. His rosy pink cheeks flamed down to his neck as he did so, and it was with a dreadful registered sense of shock that I realised he was human. 

A human, selling other people of his kind straight to their inevitable deaths? 

My face twisted into a scowl before I could stop it. 

“500 crowns for this lovely gentleman!” He cried, his voice hoarse from clearly a successful day. My village hadn’t been the only one purged.   
  
The Vampire that had held hold of me threw me to the auctioneers feet, and I gasped as the wind got knocked out of me. I tried to glare up at the auctioneer to the best of my ability, but I felt so week, my limbs were so sluggish, and I could barely raise my head up from the floor.

The crowd roared with laughter, and the auctioneer sent them a forced grin as he glanced down at me. He kicked my chin, which sent my head slamming back down to meet the floor.

“Let’s not lose our manners now, shall we?” He chuckled, and gained another roar of laughter from the seated crowd.

“Don’t... do this.” I muttered, but suddenly another pair of hands were grabbing my elbows. They hoisted me up into the air, and my feet momentarily left the ground.

“Come to collect your prize I see, Rupert?” The auctioneer grinned, and I fearfully hesitantly turned to meet the gaze of my new captor.

This Vampire was massive. He towered over my 5’7 height with at least two heads over me. His arms were coiled with mean muscle, as well as his legs too with a quick glance downward. A gruesome scar travelled just inches away from his left eye all the way down, past his jaw to finish resting at the steep of his neck. 

I stared at him with wide eyes, and then began to viciously tremble. He sent me a sinister grin, and my chest began to feel tight.   
  
I sent one last, pleading stare to the auctioneer, but he promptly ignored it.   
  


“Who’s next?” He hollered into the crowd, and I had to bite back down the sobs threatening to escape my throat as my captor began to lead me off of the stage.   
  


“Wait!” A voice boomed from the crowd.   
  


Everyone stilled- even the auctioneer, even my captor, even myself. My trembles even ceased to exist at the command of authority in the tone of the voice.

“Y-Your Majesty.” The auctioneer stuttered, his face getting impossibly pinker. He quickly dropped to one knee, and I watched as the rest of the crowd, and my captor, did the same.

The one they called “Majesty” was the only one left standing in the crowd, and I squinted my eyes to try and make him out clearer, but I could only see the outline of his silhouette due to the shining spotlight.

He was tall, I could tell that much, and by his title he definitely wasn’t here to make business. He was here to take what he wanted freely, and then leave. 

I had heard of the Royal Family from my village, but just rumours. The King, whose reign on the land brought great chaos and sadness to every living being in the area, and his three heirs, who all but followed in his footsteps. 

I shuffled nervously on my feet as he began advancing towards the stage, and I thought that maybe he was coming to force me to my knees like the rest of these miserable creatures.   
  
But no, as soon as he stepped into the circle of spotlight where I could now visibly see him, he stopped.

I frowned at his appearance. 

This wasn’t because of the fact he was a Vampire, or the heir to the throne, no. This was because of the fact that his face was covered in what looked to be some kind of mask.   
  
I held my laughter back, as I stared at the white veil of, what was that? Cloth? Mesh? _Lace?_ That completely covered his face. It looked totally ridiculous. 

The crowd however, didn’t seem to find his appearance as humouring as I did. If anything, they stared at him with grave expressions, sad eyes. 

“My Prince.” The auctioneer greeted, and I forgot that he was still kneeling on the stage. “What finds you here? I thought you held no preference to our little auctions out here?” His statement came out as a question, and The Prince’s head turned to stare at him. It was with a jolt that I realised he had been staring at me through his mask the entire time. 

“I’m here for my own individual purposes.” He answered, and I frowned at the sound of his voice. He sounded so terribly... _normal_ for royalty.   
  
My action caught his attention once again, and his head turned to watch me just like before. I nervously gulped, and glanced around me. 

Why was he still staring? 

“My Liege,” the auctioneer rose on visibly trembling legs. It was like he was pulling out every damn title he could think of just for this Vampire. “Of course, of course. Can I interest you in any of our rarest AB-Negatives? Perhaps an O-Positive to quench your thirst while you wait?” He babbled, and I recoiled away from him in disgust.   
  
This man might have been physically and biologically human, but there was no humanity left inside of him. 

He was a shell of a man, tainted by fear. 

“That won’t be necessary, Creed. I’ll just be here for another few minutes longer.” The Prince addressed him fully, he didn’t brush him off like I had seen the other Vampires treat Vampire-worshippers in my lifetime. He treated him as equal. 

_Maybe if you hung around with Vampires for long enough, you’d be addressed like one._ I mused, casting another pointed glare at the side of the auctioneers- _Creed’s_ \- face.

The Prince’s head travelled between Creed and I, and then back. It tilted slightly, and then he turned to face Creed again.   
  
“I’ll take him, if you don’t mind, Creed.” He said casually, and my back straightened like a rod.

 _No_.

The Royal Family were considered to be the cruellest Vampires of all, he didn’t seriously mean that right?? He couldn’t have...   
  


This had to be some kind of sick nightmare.   
  


Creed flustered, gaping at me momentarily before he rushed to paint a polite smile across his features.

”My apologies, your Highness, but this Pet has already been sold.” _Pet_. I cringed at the word. 

“Yes, it has.” My captor grumbled lowly, a warning. It was the first time I had heard him speak since he initially grabbed me.

The Prince’s head turned and acknowledged the third party in our mix for the first time. He clasped his hands behind his back, rocking back onto his heels, and then chuckled slightly.

“You wouldn’t be rejecting your future King now, would you be?- what do they call you again? Rupert, was it?” I could hear the grin in his voice.

My captor stiffened, then lowered his head in obedience. “No, my Liege.”

“Good.” The Prince nodded, then held his hand out towards me. “Come.” He beckoned me forward, and I stared at his hand in disbelief. 

Creed was suddenly by my side, grabbing my hand and dragging me forward until I met the edge of the stage. 

I shook my head rapidly, fear stealing my voice away from me completely.   
  


“Let’s not be difficult now.” Creed grinned his fake smile. “Listen to your new Master.”   
  


I started hyperventilating at the word, my world started to spin, and suddenly I was falling from the stage.   
  


The last thing I was registered was the two arms catching me from my sudden fall. 


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, besties :)

**Dream**

I woke slowly, tiredly. The pain in my head was still there, but also something else. 

Fear. 

I wasn’t at home, was I? That hadn’t been a nightmare. This was real.   
  


It was all real.   
  


I opened my eyes, and took in the luxurious bedroom surrounding me. I didn’t even have a bedroom back home.   
  


The bed I found myself in was comfortable, the duvets were thick and the pillows felt like clouds. I patted my body down, and took my hands away in shock. I had been well rested, washed and put into new, fresh clothes.

I was like an animal being primed for the slaughter.   
  


Movement stirred in the corner of my eye, and I whirled to face my newfound captor. The Prince.   
  


He was seated in a low built armchair, his legs were crossed and he seemed to be just... waiting. He still had that ridiculous mask covering his face too.   
  


“You’re awake.” He acknowledged, sitting up and bracing his elbows on his knees. He checked his watch. “A whole ten hours. Remarkable.”   
  
My brows furrowed. Had he watched me sleep the entire time?   
  


“I didn’t watch you sleep.” He said as though reading my thoughts. “And although I can’t _physically_ make myself sleep like you humans, I did go into a deep state of mediation for the duration of the time.” He rubbed his palms together.   
  


“Are you hungry?” He asked, and I just stared at him silently.   
  


What was this nice act that he was playing?   
  


Did he not know who I was? What I had been trained to do my entire life?   
  


_Kill_ him?   
  


“Okay, silent treatment. I get it.” He shrugged, leaning back into his chair. “You may not be warmed up to me now, but you will be. I’ll make sure of it.” His mask moved, and it seemed like he was smiling behind it. 

“I highly doubt that.” I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief.   
  
This Vampire had to be stupider than the others, right? Making friends with humans could only lead to disaster when you’re a bloodsucking predator. 

“Maybe, buts it’s worth a try, right?” He joked, and I looked away incredulously.   
  


I scanned the room, noting the door to my left, the fireplace in front of the bed, the window to my right, and also a door connected to the wall by my right side.

The Prince followed my gaze, his head slowly moving left to right with my eyes as though he was taking in my view too.   
  


“This is my room.” He stated, looking up at the crystal chandelier like it was the first time he had ever seen it. “A bit old fashioned for others tastes, but it’s my space. You can stay in here though. It’s safer than giving you your own room for now.” He rambled, and I tried my best to drone him out.   
  


I glanced down at my outfit, noting the white cotton t-shirt and matching plaid pyjama bottoms with disgust.   
  


“Not everyone’s a fan of plaid, I won’t be offended by that look if you’re worried I will be.” The Prince said, noting my expression.   
  


I stared at him incredulously. Seriously, what was his deal? Shouldn’t he be killing me by now?   
  


And did he ever shut up?   
  


“Although those ten hours of sleep might have made you nocturnal, I think it’s best to rest for a little while longer. Sleep through the night so that your body’s sleep schedule doesn’t have to become a worry.” The Prince said, rising to his feet. I cringed away from him, and he almost looked offended by the action.   
  


He nodded his head slightly, like he was agreeing to some hidden thought in his head, and then he strode towards the door.   
  


He swung it open, but before he could leave he was turning to face me once again.   
  


“If it’s any consolation,” He started, his hand resting on the door handle. “I won’t try to harm you in any way. Ever.” And then the door clicked shut, and he was gone.   
  


I huffed.   
  


_Liar_. 


	5. Bite Me

  
**Bite Me**

I dragged the thin throw blanket away from the ridiculously sized bed and laid it down on the floor beside it. Grabbing one of the pillows I had already slept on, I made my own makeshift cot on the thick carpet, which might has well have been a mattress in itself.   
  


I curled up into a ball and buried myself beneath the without-a-doubt expensive fabric. It was my usual resting position, and although it might have looked uncomfortable to some, it brought me my own sense of familiarity. I could never fully rest comfortably in the environment I had grown up in, but somehow the subtle reminder of it brought me a great deal of peace now.   
  


It made it easier to fall asleep.

* * *

  
“Are you kidding me?”   
  
  


The voice stirred me from my sleep, and I owl-blinked at the sight of two legs standing just inches away from my face.   
  


“I gave you my bed and you opted to sleep on the _floor?”_ The Prince continued incredulously. I silently stared back up at him in response, wondering what my punishment could possibly be.

A bite to the jugular? A nibble at my carotid vein? Perhaps a light snack of my wrist?   
  


“Unbelievable.” He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. I was practically getting pins and needles over here now. His hands were placed on his hips like some sort of assertive parent- why couldn’t he just get it over and done with?   
  


Bite me already, bloodsucker.   
  
The Prince went completely still.

Oops, did I say that out loud?   
  


There was a prolonged silence as the Prince continued to stare down at me through his stupid mask, and I stared back at him expectantly. Surely he would take that ridiculous little thing off when he was feeding, right?   
  


Wouldn’t want to get any blood stains on his perfect, fine lace. I smirked inwardly.   
  


His laughter broke me away from my own thoughts. It was a deep rumbling sound that practically vibrated out from his chest, and I couldn’t help but frown.   
  


“What? Am I not meeting your expectations?” He asked, ending his sentence with another roar of laughter. A borderline wheeze. I stared at him incredulously, and then turned on my other side so that I would no longer have to face him and his stupid mask. 

“Oh, don’t be like that.” He gently teased, and I tensed, expecting him to try and turn me back around- but he didn’t. Instead he merely sighed, all traces of laughter suddenly gone, and I was left ultimately staring at the piles of dust bunnies gathering beneath his bed.   
  


I heard him huff slightly, and then he was walking away from me again to the door. He swung it open, and then paused. He called out for someone, a maid or a butler, I couldn’t tell, and then was suddenly whispering lowly into their ear.   
  


With that the door clicked shut, and I was left alone yet again.

* * *

“Eat.”   
  


It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.   
  


I stared at the abundant plate in front of me in disgust.   
  


“ _Eat_.” The Prince repeated exasperatedly. Good, I hope he was tired. I didn’t ask for his little servants to bring me this buffet of fine dining, and I would not eat it either. All my friends and family had known for years was poverty and suffering, coming close to the brink of starvation many times over the years.

I would not sit here and indulge in his poor attempts of getting me to speak out of mere hunger. 

He nudged the plate closer to my lap. I pushed it away. He groaned, throwing his head back impatiently.   
  
“You have to eat at some stage.” He sighed, shaking his head incredulously. “Why not get it over and done with now? Look, I can even help you do it.” He said, and swiftly grabbed one of the forks accompanying a single dish. He scooped a rather hefty amount of, what were those?? _Eggs?_ , onto a serving plate, and then stabbed some with the fork. 

He began to raise the fork towards my face, and I had to seal my fury. He was treating me like I was some incompetent child.The eggs were about to touch my lips, the Prince’s mask had shifted to what I assumed to be a hopeful expression.

 _Ha_. Not for long.

I swatted the fork away from my face, sending a shower of eggs and a single fork across the room.

The cooked egg danced across the expensive carpet, and the fork had been sent ricocheting off of the nightstand. It bounced right off of it and clanged loudly against the floor. 

The Prince’s head had whipped to the side to follow the movement, up until the noisy fork had eventually ceased to stop rattling against the wooden floor. He was completely still for a rather long few moments of tense silence, and then he finally cracked.

I jumped when his hand suddenly slammed down on the silver tray, sending the assortments of fresh fruit flying.

I flinched away from a rogue blueberry. 

He stood, his shoulders heaving with effort as though he was working hard just to contain his fury, and I allowed a petty grin grace my lips. 

He huffed, storming out of the room before I even had time to blink. I winced as the door slammed shut after him, and then relaxed.   
  


Maybe he would finally leave me alone after that.

* * *

Nope.   
  
  
It seemed that this guy just couldn’t take a hint.   
  


He was back in no less than half of an hour, plopping himself into the same armchair he had seated himself in last night. His cool exterior gave nothing away, it was like he hadn’t just stormed out of the room at all. He casually leaned all the way back in the chair, and folded his legs like he had last night as well.  
  


I was... perplexed, to say the least.   
  


I’ve never seen a Vampire act this way before.

Usually one of their sudden temper tantrums would lead to, _well_ , in this case, my blood spilled all over the floor. 

I tried not to be unnerved by the fact that I couldn’t see his chest rising and falling to imitate breathing either, but maybe he was just purposefully letting his facade of being alive down.  
  


Maybe he was just hungry, ready to take me up on my offer from earlier.   
  


“If you will not eat, then can you at least talk to me like a normal person?” His question caught me by surprise. I stared back at him silently, and frowned.   
  
“I know you can.” He said, tapping his finger to where I assumed his nose was behind the mask. My frown deepened. 

“Of course, I’m not trying to be rude.” He played with a loose thread on one of the cushions. “But I think we’re a little past pleasantries now, aren’t we?” 

My brow furrowed. What was he doing? 

“Quite frankly, I think you are probably the luckiest human in this wing right about now. I haven’t laid a finger on you, have I?” He asked, and then remained silent until I shook my head, _no_. 

“Then why don’t we drop this little silent treatment act so we can just be civil with each other?” He clapped his hands together like he had just solved world hunger. I rolled my eyes, and pulled my knees to my chest. 

“Can I at least get your name?” 

I glanced up at the Prince, and then sighed heavily. If this was all he wanted, which was better than desiring my blood, then perhaps I should just give it to him.   
  
“George.” I finally muttered, hoping that the small piece of information would get him off of my back. 

“George.” He tested it out, and I involuntarily winced.

“Hello, George.” His masked shifted, and it was a movement I was growing a bit too familiar with to instantly recognise straight away.

He was grinning.

“My name is Clay,” Prince Clay stretched his hand out politely. “-but you can just call me Dream.” 


End file.
